Clear Azure Stars
The North Star Nights Jellal hesitated, but openned his mouth to speak, however he was cut short by Amon rushing at him from behind, grabbing his head from behind, smashing him face first into the ground, his body radiating a hazardous black mist that burnt through Jellal's flesh, while the energy piled up and overloaded pushed the earth down as Amon's feet touched the ground, creating a crater that spread its width as if an invisible force pulled against it. "Who the Hell are you?!" Amon shouted at Jellal, smothering his face against the earth. "Amon, stop!" Erza exclaimed "Don't hurt him, that's...!". "Wait, what?" Amon's grip and push loosened, suddenly being overwhelmed by fear, thinking he did a mistake, but he attacked him first! Oh no, is Erza going to hate him? Was there a misunderstanding?! His train of thought stopped by a golden shockwave of radiant energy, pushing him off Jellal, who stood back up. He turned, glaring at Amon as his body lit up with the golden aura of Heavenly Body Magic "I'm sorry, Amon. Had I a choice in the matter, we may have been allies." Jellal said to Amon, walking towards him "But I have a clear order; kill Amon." He shot forth, a shockwave of energy pushing Erza away and raising the earth into debris, striking Amon square in the face, however, Amon didn't budge, grabbing Jellal's wrist, twisting it and removing it from his face "...!". "Apt." Amon said, striking Jellal in the stomach, the arm swing pulling with him eternano from the atmosphere, which shot in the form of a beam of raw eternano, pushing Jellal away from him. Amon lunged forth, pushing a wall of eternano with him, bending the invisible magical power, leaving a trail behind. He swung his arm forth towards Jellal's head. Jellal's feet touched the ground, blocking Amon's fist with his arm the second he did, the eternano picked up and swung with his armed pushing onto Jellal like a giant hammer pressing against his entire arm. "Alpha Centauri!" Jellal declares, as two spheres formed besides him, causing Amon's eyes to widen as he realized the attack was forming. He leaped, as Jellal extended his arms, grabbing the spheres with each hand "Rigil Kentaurus!" He blasted the first sphere at Amon, which the latter dodged rather easily by just jumping to the side at the right moment. Jellal clenched his hand into a fist, as the Rigil Kentaurus sphere halted, pulling Amon towards it with its strong gravitational pull. "What?!" Amon pushed forth, trying to resist the sphere's pull, but it was too strong "Urgh...!" Amon teleported infront of Jellal, thrusting his fist forth to strike him in the face, but was stopped just inches away from him, the gravity being too strong "Y-...You...!" Amon couldn't move his arms, only try and resist the gravity, just barely staying in his spot. "Proxima Centauri." Jellal said, pressing the other sphere against Amon's chest, pushing him towards the other sphere. The moment Amon's body clashed with the other sphere, the two spheres fused, growing into a larger sphere that engulfed Amon in it, crushing him under its extreme gravity from all corners, causing him to yell out in pain. Jellal clapped his hands together, causing the sphere to in on itself, erupting into a tower of energy that crushed the earth, the very energy making it crashing back onto the ground like a heavy pile of sand, causing a cloud of dust to rise. "Hmph." Jellal kept his guard up, waiting for the dust to clear. He calmed down when he couldn't feel Amon's energy anymore, not a trace. Jellal straightened, turning around to face Erza, who hadn't moved from her spot, confused still and conflicted. "Now...I wish to explain things best I ca-...". "Too late!" Suddenly, a surge of power appeared from the back, causing Jellal to turn around, but he saw no one. A vicious kick was delivered to Jellal's stomach, raising him off his feet. The rocks and ground shook, boulders rising and the ground tearing "You had your chance!" Jellal was sent flying into the sky, rocketing up without any signs of stopping. "Ugh...!" Amon grunted, bending his back and staring at the ground in pain. He felt the energy inside of him pile up and overwhelm him, breaking him apart. "Amon, calm down!" Erza said, trying to get close to Amon. "Stay back!" Amon shouted, his aura expanding and tearing the ground he stood on "Don't get...closer...!" He breathed in, trying to stay standing. A beam of light crashed down on Amon, creating a crater where he stood, and at the bottom of it, stood Jellal, his cloak and cape torn, his foot on Amon's head. Amon pressed his hands against the ground, trying to stand up, the energy build-up inside of him only functioning to make the crater bigger from the bottom "You're more trouble than I thought..." Jellal said, bleeding from his mouth, the blood dripping down his chin "And your regeneration, I heard, is just going to make this harder. I thought if I just terminated your body with an attack from all corners, you'd break apart and stop, but it seems I was wrong.". "Elementalization." Jellal whispers, as energy began building up throughout his power "Hm, the Initial Form wouldn't be enough. Your body is overflowing with energy and it is very dangerous. You're a volatile bomb." Jellal's aura intensified, flaring up, as streaks of gold manifested on his hair, his iris gaining a golden outline to them, his clothes burning off, revealing a sleeveless, purple tanktop under his cloak and cape "If I'm going to go through with this order, I'll have to stop holding back.". Suddenly, Jellal turned, blocking a sword swing from Erza "Jellal, stop." Erza said to Jellal. "Apologies." Jellal said to Erza, breaking her sword's blade with his hand, extending his other arm forth, point blank at Erza, causing her to hold back her arms in defense "Urgh..." Jellal, however, stopped, hesitating "I can't stay close here, or you'll get in the way." Jellal said "Please, just stay away." He quickly grabbed Amon's head, and in a beam of light, he vanished, tearing through the land and taking Amon with him, going back to the populated parts of the city. The light began to rise from the ground, burning through a multitude of buildings, leaving a series of clean holes through them. Eventually Jellal rose up high above the buildings, still holding Amon in his hand. Black Demon and Bright God "Amon." Jellal said, as the two stopped in the sky, before gravity began to pull them back down "Please survive." Jellal bursted into a beam of light once more, Amon at the very head of it, crashing into the earth, a blast of light expanding in its radius, engulfing buildings, people and the ground into it, it's golden glow blinding like the sun for witnesses. The light settled, leaving a large cloud of dust behind. At the center of the crater, Amon stood, barely keeping himself up, his fist dug deep into Jellal's stomach, who reacted with an appropriate expression of shock and pain. "There, I survived. Happy?!" Amon said, clearly still angry, his demonic shell beginning to crack "Ugh...! Gah...!!!" Amon grabbed Jellal by his shirt, throwing him away, yet Jellal landed perfectly on his feet, straightening himself and recovering quickly "That's a nice glow to ya." Amon said, the cracks spreading across his entire body, trying to take a step forward, but only feeling the weight of the incredible magic power he consumed taking a toll on him "Hurk...! Who are you...?". "My name is Jellal Fernandes." Jellal answered, much to Amon's surprise. Usually they don't say anything and just attack "I am a childhood friend of Erza's, and currently, a zombie controlled by Deathdealer.". "Deathdealer..." Amon could have sworn he heard that name before, and the situation felt familiar "Wait...childhood friend..." Amon's eyes widened as he caught up to Jellal's answer "You...you're one of Erza's friends?! W-...Why the fuck are you trying to kill me?!". "Like I said, I'm a zombie being controlled by a necromancer known as Deathdealer." Jellal said, beginning to walk towards Amon, who took a step back in response "I'm sorry. He has no control over my words, but my body is under his authority. Which is why, I'm asking you..." Jellal vanished in a flash of light, seemingly teleporting infront of Amon "Don't be daft and stop holding back!" He struck Amon square in the chest, pushing him back lightly, as the cracks spread further and further "That shell is just a series of chains keeping you down. Go ahead now, hit me, fight me, stop holding back, and with every ounce of killing intent behind that fist of yours, kill me!" Jellal exclaimed, shouting at Amon as a form of motivation "Let me know she's in safe hands at least.". "..." Amon dug his fingers into the demonic shell on his body, beginning to tear it off "Fine!" He exclaimed, smashing his fist against his chest, beginning to break off the demonic shell off his body "Last time I stopped holding back was out of pure spite and hate for someone, but, if you want a fight, a serious fight to the death, just to see if Erza is safe than so be it!" The demonic shell broke off, revealing Amon's body glowing with the markings of magic lines across his flesh from the Magic Overload "You're not an enemy, so I won't hold any contempt towards you from this point on. So, forgive me.". "No." Jellal said, powering up as his aura flared up "Forgive me.". The two stood apart from one another, not making a sound, as the sounds of the ongoing battle of the factions was just white noise to them. In a burst of light, Jellal instantly closed the distance between the two, tackling Amon with such force that he lifted him from the ground, a devastating shockwave expanding into the building behind him, tearing them down, followed by a beam of energy making it way through Amon's body, causing further destruction to the surrounding. The moment Amon's feet landed on the ground, he re-adjusted himself, striking Jellal square in the face, the strength behind his attacked combined with the overflowing magical power unleashed a wave of bursting energy at close range against Jellal, engulfing him in it. Jellal breathed out, engulfing his arm in light, as he delivered a lightning-fast punch to his body, yet Amon's body remained foot, refusing to budge as he grabbed Jellal's arm "Is that all?!" Amon shouted, striking Jellal in the face again, again and again with the same fist, barely bruising his skin. Amon stopped, when he realized he was doing nothing to Jellal, panting as Jellal glared at Amon. "Is that all?" Jellal retorted in a mocking tone, opening his fist against Amon's body, unleashing a giant beam of energy that engulfed him "I told you to not hold back, and yet your fists still refuse to leave a mark on this body!" Jellal exclaimed, tilting his head to the side to avoid a punch from Amon "Amon." Jellal extended his arms to the sides, rising them up and gathering a single sphere of light inbetween them "Stop fooling around!" He angrily exclaimed, striking Amon's head with the sphere of light, erupting it into a large-scale wave of energy that pushed him back "Go ahead. If that's really your full strength, than you may as well have Erza be protecting you!". Amon lunged at Jellal, breaking through the wave of energy, rushing at him "She doesn't need me to defend her!" He exclaimed, his attack being easily dodged by Jellal who jumped to the side "If anything, she already did a pretty good job at protecting me!". "In what way?" Jellal inquired. "I feel wanted without a hint of irony." Amon answered, causing Jellal to smile in response. "Then hit me with all your strength! Harness that power inside of you before it vanishes, lest I crush you without giving you a single chance to retaliate!" Jellal exclaimed, his aura growing, his presence feeling greater than before, dwarfing anything Amon has faced up tot his point. It felt as if Amon stood in the presence of a being of pure light, its head reaching the skies, and its arms encapsulating the clouds like they were just smoke before him. For a moment he would hesitate, but he pushed forward. Amon focused the overflowing magic power in his body, using four Formula seals on each of his limbs in an attempt to distribute them in a balanced manner across his body "My body is full of new scars, and my old memories that I've repressed for years have come back in full force. I am livid and was ready to let this entire country die without a hint of regret, and yet!" The Formula seals broke apart like glass, as Amon leaned forth, charging at Jellal with full force "I want to see what it's like to be heroic and save everyone!". "A hero, huh...?" Jellal muttered, catching Amon's fist in his hand, stopping him in his spot with little effort "I guess you're heart is in the right place, but your abilit-..." Jellal suddenly stopped as he noticed cracks appearing on his arm "What?!" The cracks spread across his arm to his shoulders, as he felt an overflowing power inside of him "Oh, I see...You realize the Magic Overload can go in two ways; either it explodes, or you exert all of it, but because it is a country-wide poison you consumed, you'll be spending a while before you're all out." Jellal said, deducing and seeing through Amon's strategy "You wish to transfer that burden onto me and atleast go out with the most minimum damage on your part!". "Yeah." Amon casually replied, his expression quickly going from calm to fired up with emotions as he struck Jellal's body again, sending him flying into a series a building, before he adjusted himself and recovered, blasting in a beam of light towards Amon. However, Amon teleported midway, striking Jellal in the neck with what can only be described as a lariat, smashing Jellal into the ground "Here you go! 110%! Just for you!" Amon declared, teleporting out of the way of Jellal's beam, as the latter got back on his feet. "Impressive." Jellal said "So this is the physical might of the Black Demon? It really is beyond anything a non-magical creature can do. I commend you for it. But!" Jellal body unleashed a beam of light piercing the sky "I will show you - no - I will give you a privilege in seeing something...wonderful!" Jellal breathed in, an explosion of raw magic power engulfing his surrounding, causing debris to float around him as he was picked up from the ground "Ultimate Form!" Jellla exclaimed, a blast of his magical aura destroying the surrounding and pushing Amon back "I am forced to fight you seriously with the intent to kill you, so I too will not hold back!" Jellal's entire body was consumed by light, a white brilliance that glimmers and contrasts against every color of the world around him, his eyes glowing a wonderful azure, as his body seemed to flare like the surface of the sun. "You might die before I notice." Jellal said, as both a threat and warning to Amon. "...Heh." Amon flowed the magic energy through his arms and top half, powering up "Bring i-..." In speeds he could not comprehend, Amon was struck in the body approximately 28 times, grabbed by his leg and smashed into the ground, a beam fired point blank in his face, which engulfed the entire city street he was in, thrown in the sky, kicked in the back, all in a matter of 10 or so seconds, topping off with Jellal kicking Amon back down to the streets, leaving a crater where Amon lied in the bottom. "Lightspeed." Jellal said "Well, not quite that, but it's pretty clo-..." Jellal was cut short by Amon suddenly getting back up, thrusting his fist forth at him. Jellal struck Amon, crashing him through an entire building. For Amon, it was incredibly fast, but for Jellal, it was like taking a stroll, walking easily behind Amon and punching him into the ground. Amon stood up, but was being repeatedly struck by a moving beam of light, pummeled from all directions without a second to rest. "This is Lightspeed." Jellal repeated himself, continuing to strike Amon endlessly, his voice still reaching him. Amon planted himself firmly in the ground, raising his arms as Jellal's merciless barrage continued unhinged "In this form, you will struggle to find something to match this speed. Don't be mistaken by the name; this isn't lightspeed." He continued to viciously wail on Amon without any signs of slowing down, infact, he only seemed to speed up "But this is the closest you will see someone reach the speeds of the light!". "Enough!" A solid punch collided with Jellal's face, darkness beginning to leech onto his body, contrasting heavily with the pure white of his body "I've had it to hear! With you!" Leading his fist downward, Amon smashed Jellal's head into the pavement. Jellal blitzed back up, striking Amon in the stomach, however, darkness began to creep onto his arm, forcing him to retreat a fair distance away. "He caught up?!" Jellal thought to himself, suddenly noticing an absurd shift in Amon's magical aura. The magical lines on his body began to dissipate, and all the magic power constantly exuded from his body began to be converted into him, pouring into his magic origin and core "You...you're letting all that power inside you, completely?! You fool! You're converging too much power! If you keep at it, you'll...!" Jellal halted, feeling a chill run down his spine, as he felt he was being crushed by the weight of a giant, black mass, its endless sea of eyes staring blankly at him, no pupils or iris, just blank dots glaring at him, before snapping back into reality, gazing at Amon. "If you're the purging light, then..." Amon said, black markings making their way on his body, swirling and waving like living tattoos on his flesh, moving around, the shadowy aura surrounding his body became a thick smoke "I guess I'm the consuming darkness. Again, apt." Amon breathed out, clenching his fists as his body exuded darkness, his shadow twisting and contorting into a horrific form, as Jellal bore witness to the shadow rising from the ground, a vicious, hulking monstrosity of darkness, with a multitude of arms stretching from its torso, the back and sides, and eyes of pure white across its "head", staring at Jellal. Every movement it made sounded like the cracking of old bones moving for the first time in a hundred years. "...Hm." Jellal calmed down, bursting forth in his incredible speeds at Amon. However, the hulking shadow crushed Jellal under its hand, causing a tremor throughout the streets, before Jellal broke free out of it, several more arms extending towards him, smashing him into the ground once more "Oh, you are going to anger me now!" Jellal's aura flared up, shooting through the arms and through the shadow, burning a hole through it "Grand Chariot!" Jellal placed his hands on top of his other, his top hand extending out two fingers, while the bottom was an open palm. Seven magic seals formed behind Jellal in the form of a constellation known as the Big Dipper. "..." Amon clapped his hands together, breaking apart the shadow into seven black spheres "Seven Sins!". "Urgh...!" Jellal gritted his teeth in irritation at Amon merely copying his spells. He fired seven beams of light at once, while the seven dark spheres shot forth as well. Four of them clashed, the light and dark elements mixing and exploding violently in the sky, while the other three reached their target. Jellal's Grand Chariot struck Amon and the ground around him, creating a powerful explosion, while the Seven Sins spheres initially missed Jellal as he dodged, before forming into a single beam of darkness, shooting at his back and pushing him back at the ground. The two immediately charged at each other. They clashed, their elements mixing with their aura and creating a chaotic influx to the surrounding, before both taking a step back, gathering their respective elements around their arms. They both roared, their fists clashing, beings of light and darkness forming, titans, clashing their fists before dissipating as quickly as they appeared. They followed up with another clash of fists, hulking limbs of their elements colliding above them. "Altairis!" Jellal declared, a black sphere forming just above him "Usually this spell would take some time, but in this form, it's just a second!" He said, the gravitational pull of the sphere beginning to pull the surrounding and even Amon towards it "No one can defy gravity." Amon's body was struck with Altairis before he could react, beginning to push him away, his screams echoing as the intense gravity began to damage his body, pushing him down with its intense gravity, almost dropping him on his knees, his body practically glued to it. "Grr...!" Amon pushed against Altairis, his darkness spreading from his body, consuming the gravity ball into its shadowy dimension "Jellal!" Amon shouted, his entire body becoming shadows "This magic belongs to someone dear to me, so I'm not going to disappoint her!" He exclaimed, taking in a deep breath, his feet digging into the ground from the increased weight and gravity "Shadow God...!". "Heh, dear to you?" Jellal chuckled, before gathering energy as well "I don't have much time with this form either, and I have to show Erza I'm not about to lose to someone who can't even make his own original spell!" Jellal said in a humorous manner, the weight of his power beginning to break the ground under him, disintegrating the earth and building around him into dust "True Heavenly Body Magic...". "In this country, I am known as two things; a little brother and a failure of an assassin." Amon said, continuing to gather magic power "But after today, I'll probably be known as the Demon who cleared the skies of dark clouds!". "Then you won't be forgotten anytime soon!" Jellal replied "Draco Nebula!" He declared, announcing his spell's name, a large sparkling smoke, a mixture of various shades of dark and gold, forming around him, taking a solid form of a single blade, or rather, a "horn". "Thousand Nights!" Amon took a step forward, stomp his foot as he unleashed his "roar", a blast of darkness, infused with the gravitational force of the Altairis spell he absorbed, as a result, it dragged the earth and tore the surrounding apart with it, becoming a vortex of darkness, earth, metal and building bricks heading towards Jellal. Jellal's Draco Nebula horn shoot forth, tearing and bending through space, teleporting and making its way right infront of Amon, striking him without fail, continuing in a large beam that reached the skies, catching the attention of people outside their fighting ground, while Amon's roar struck Jellal, right when his Ultimate Form ran out, engulfing him in its intense gravitational darkness. The dust cleared, and the air calmed down, the two combatants being heavily injured from their final clash. Amon was on his knees, bleeding profusely from his body, some of his scars and wounds re-opening. Blood even got into his eyes, forcing him to try and wipe it away, but his hands and fingers were bloodied as well, barely helping him. Jellal on the other hand, remained standing, despite a good chunk of his upper body missing, no blood drip or bruises, just a good part of him gone and eradicated. Both panted heavily as they stared at one another, their gaze still determined. Amon stood up, only to suddenly cough, letting out a dark miasma from his throat, and falling back on his knees, continuing to have a coughing fit, struggling to breath as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to control his breathing and stop coughing. Jellal walked towards Amon, trying to muster some power out of him for one more spell, just one more attack and he's dead. He reached Amon, simply glaring at the man as he coughed, taking a deep breath to try and focus his breathing "J-...Je-...!" Amon couldn't even speak, simply going back to coughing, vomitting blood, much to his horror, as black sap drips along with his body. He grabbed Jellal's arm, using it as an anchor to get up on his feet, meeting eye to eye with him "I-...!" Amon's grip tightened on Jellal's arm "I have't lost yet...I can still...". Jellal placed his hand on Amon's stomach, firing a single beam of light through his body, leaving a visible hole. Amon's expression looking calm as he fainted, falling on his back and bleeding a puddle around his body. Jellal turned around, limping away and leaving Amon to die. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice